


I Told You I Needed You[Septiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't sleep. Being too excited for his boyfriend Jack to come to visit, he ends up calling him late at night. An interesting phone call develops because of this.<br/>What will the two do once together?? Will these three words stay in their heads, "I need you"??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I flipped and flopped, turned and tossed, nothing was helping. I took the covers off, pulled them back on, repositioned, stretched out, and even counted sheep! Just to come to the conclusion:

"I can't fucking sleep!" I quietly groaned to myself.

I sighed and laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling as I grabbed my phone. Ugh, it's midnight. 

Of course I blame him, can't get him out my mind. I know he's coming today but, I just can't stop thinking about him. 

I scrolled through my phones contact list, landing on the familiar name. I shouldn't, I really shouldn't. It's probably really early over there, but if I just heard his voice... He's going to be so pissed.

I'll just text him. 

It felt like an hour passed before he actually texted back.

[Text Message: M- Mark J- Jack]

M- Hey Jack. You up??

*10 minutes go by*

M- I'm sorry. I know you're probably still sleep. Jus wanted to talk to you a little.

*5 minutes*

J- Nope I'm up, now...

M- I'M SORRY! :( What time is it??

J- It's 8 am, I was going to sleep in but nooo it's fine. You texted me early, so it must be important...

M- Well, I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk.

*3 minutes pass*

J- Goodnight Mark. I'll fucking see you later!

M- NOO!!! I said sorry

J- I know what you said, I can read. Fucking hell, the day I pick to sleep in, you pick to be a clingy bastard.

M- JAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCK! Don't be mean!

J- MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRK! Go fuck yourself!

M- SUCK A CACK!

J- Lol, what are you doing??

M- Laying here looking up at my ceiling... Thinking about some douchebag named Jack.

J- Really, how's that treating ya??

M- Terribly! I can't get him out my mind, makes it hard to sleep.

J- Wow, this guy sounds like a real tool. You should probably stop talking to the ass.

M- You see I would! But I kind of told him I loved him, so it'd be pretty awkward to admit that I've hated him all this time.

J- Eh, fuck that guy! He's probably the type that says he loves you more when you say shit like that. Real fucking asshole!

M- YEAAA FUCK EM! All Jacks are D-bags! Augh, and that annoying accent! This guys the worst!

J- Sounds like it! Makes me happy my name's Sean.

M- DON'T DO THAT! You know I never know which one to call you lol. I kind of flip flop.

J- Haha I know, don't worry. You should of seen the tweets from Ken and I. He was telling my fans to stop calling me Sean because no one, not even my Mum calls me it, but I seriously don't care! Eithers fine <3

M- Better fucking be!

J- Lol, call me. 

M- NOPE

J- Call me or I'll never talk to you again and I'll make sure! I miss my flight!

[Text Message End]

I rolled my eyes and quickly pushed to call him. I was going to yell, before I heard him answer the phone.

"H-Hello, Merki??" A groggy accent answered.

I smirked. Why is he so cute!?

"Hi. You still sleepy??" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mhm, but I'll stay awake."

"Hey, Sean??"

"Yea??"

"Hah, just wanted to see if you'd answer to that too. I don't want to call my own boyfriend the wrong name." I stated, hearing him huff out a laugh.

"Boyfriend??"

"...Yea."

"Who's your boyfriend??" He asked.

"Oooh you! I dislike you!" I exclaimed.

Jack chuckled, "Just yanking ya chain my little Marklesparkle! But you're fine, heh. Everyone calls me Jack most of the time, and I like Jack. Sean's cool too though, it really doesn't matter. So, why can't you sleep, ya doof??" He questioned.

"Seriously been thinking about you. Hard to sleep when that happens." I replied.

"You'll see me later." He assured.

"I know, but still."

"Mhm, guess I been thinking about you too. Why I wanted to hear your voice." Jack explained, moaning.

"Uh... you wanted to hear my voice that badly?? Is it something to moan about??" I asked.

"Moan?? Heh, I was stretching! And yea, I missed your voice so much baby, me so horny." Said Jack, imitating an anime school girl.

I laughed, "I really can't wait for you to come over, I miss you a lot."

"Yea, I miss you too. When I come, we can get you some help for your addiction too." He informed.

"Addiction??" I asked, confused.

"Yea! We can go to a HDA meeting. Hair dyers anonymous." Jack said, giggling.

"Oh, fuck you! It's not a phase Mom! All the cool kids are doing it." I pouted.

"Haha, you're grounded from ever dying your hair again. And I like the red, suits you." He complimented.

"Thank you! I like it too. I'm defiantly going to keep it like this for a while. You re-dye your hair??" I inquired.

"Mhm, freshly green." He replied.

"Nice. Can't wait to see you babe. Been awhile." I said, letting out a sad sigh.

I think this whole phone call might be just me, telling him how much I miss him.

"Yea, I know. Fockin hell! I'm going to have to make sure I have everything packed. Kind of fell asleep before checking last night." 

"Heh, yea, might want to do that. But not right now." I said, quickly adding the last part.

"Of course not. Ye holding me hostage Merk??" Jack asked and by the way he said it, I could tell he was smiling.

"Hell yea, you're all mine. Grab you by the balls! You won't be going anywhere." I stated, both of us laughing.

"Grab me by the baaalls! Black balls, balls, ballsalicious looking black balls." He began to sing.

I laughed harder, "The hells that??"

"Heh, game grumps fan remix. Hope they're black! Balls, balls, ballsalicious looking black balls!" He continued.

"Haha, I should of known. Damn, I have to keep it down, going to wake up the whole house." I said, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Who's all there, you have people over??" Jack interrogated.

"Mhm, the boys, their significant others, Chica, Lego, and Banana Rainbo, who's probably sleeping under my bed right now." I informed.

"Oh, you're hosting so many people."

"I know. It comes with being a single father."

"Aww, well when I come, I'll help. Daddies together!" Jack cheerfully stated, making us both cringe, "Eugh, on second thought, forget I said that, haha."

"Heh, already forgotten."

I relaxed in my bed with my hand on my stomach, staring at the ceiling as I listened to Jack's steady breathing through the phone.

"So... What you wearing??" I asked, getting nothing but giggles in response.

"Hah, um, fishnet stockings and knee high stilettos." He replied.

"P-Patrick??" I asked, singing the goofy goober theme song.

"No, no, no! Too early for that shit!" Jack scolded.

"Fine!"

It got silent again, before Jack spoke up, "But if you really want to know what I'm wearing, just my pj pants."

I smirked, "I was kidding, but thanks for letting me know, heh. I'm wearing my Markiplier dog shirt I sold for charity. Oh and boxers."

"Yes, because we all know you never wear pants." Jack added.

"Nope, never!"

As we settled down, I jumped as I listened to Jack moan.

"Mm, what are you doing baby??" I questioned.

"Ugh, I'm stretching me back out ya perve!" Jack retorted.

I frowned, "Stop doing it!"

"I'm not allowed to stretch??" He asked.

I scoffed, "Not when you sound hot doing it."

I could tell by the silence he was rolling his eyes. I huffed out a laugh and we sat there quietly once more.

I looked to the side of my bed, wishing that he was there.

"I miss you so fucking much." I whispered.

"I-I miss you too." Jack replied, sounding like I caught him off guard.

"I want you to hold me." I admitted.

"I want you to hold me too. We should cuddle as soon as we see each other. Just lay down in the middle of the airport and spoon." He suggested, both of us laughing.

"I'd like that, a lot." I said, my voice taking an unexpected low turn.

"Would you?? I think I'd like it more if we made out too." Jack added.

I nodded my head like he could see it as I agreed, my voice staying low, "Same. I miss your lips."

"Merk... y-your voice. Stop." He timidly begged.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You like it, baby??" I growled.

"You know I do."

"Yea, just wanted to hear you say it."

"Aren't you hot Merk?? You still have your shirt on." Jack informed.

"Yea, guess you're right. It is getting kind of hot in here." I agreed, taking off my shirt with a sigh of relief, "That's better."

As I laid back down, I felt my bed dip and heard it bounce.

"The hell!?" I gasped.

"What's wrong??" Jack questioned.

"Banana?? What are you doing up here??" I asked the little orange cat, who looked black and white in my dark room.

At hearing my voice, he hurriedly jumped off my bed and dashed back under it.

"Where you going now??" I asked, hearing Jack laugh.

"You scaring kittens Merki??" He questioned.

"No! He jumped up on my bed, then ran back under it. Heh, I'll just let him go."

"Yea, have to be a good papa to your animals and your boys."

"Best daddy in the world."

"Damn right!"

We both chuckled.

"You know, tomorrow I think the boys are going to be gone. I'm not sure if they're going to be here when you come." I informed.

"Aw, really?? Well, least you have me all to yourself." Jack said, making his voice a low sexy grumble.

"Heh, that's what daddy likes." I moaned.

"P-Please don't call yourself daddy like that. Hah, creepy as hell." He laughed.

"What?? You don't want some of daddy??" I teased.

"Shut up! Killing the mood we were working into." He stated.

"Mood?? Daddy was liking the mood. Daddy gonna keep the mood just right."

"Hahaha! Shut up!"

I started laughing, "Heh, God I've missed your laugh."

"I-I... I've missed yours. You know, I've barely gotten any sleep either, because I can't get you out my mind." Jack confessed.

I felt my face heat up.

"I can't wait till you're in my arms. I want you." He added.

"Same. I want your body." I whispered, hearing silence on the other end of the phone, "It's going to be all mine when you get here."

"Merk." He called out.

I bit my lip as I heard Jack stretch again, "You still trying to stretch babe??"

"I just rubbed my hand against my crotch." He said, moaning again.

Caught off guard, I wasn't sure what to say. 

"Uh...Um, ok. Should I... Should we... uh..." I stuttered.

"Look, either you get off the phone or stay on and listen, either way, I'm jacking off." He bluntly said, "Your voice sounded so god damn sexy."

I was silent for a second before my mouth started moving without me thinking, "I-I love you!"

"Hah, I love you too sweety." Jack said as he whimpered, "Mm, kind of cold in my room."

"Heh, don't freeze your penis off, that's mine." I stated, both of us chuckling, "Get a firm grip on it."

"I-I do, babe." He replied, gasping.

I sat back and relaxed, listening to my boyfriend pleasure himself. I couldn't resist rubbing my own member as it was trying to escape my boxers.

"Merk, oh Merk! I want you so fockin bad! Will ye, fuck me??" Jack questioned, accent heavy and voice unbearably sensual.

Hearing the question roll off his tongue, sent chills down my spine, only succeeding in making me even harder than I was.

"Oh... Jack. Yes, of course. Of course I will." I panted, slowly pleasuring myself.

I could hear Jack's breathing become quicker as I tried my best to keep my voice down. 

He was going so fast and hard, I could almost here his hand hitting his pelvis with a slap. I licked my lips as I heard him push himself closer and closer to the end.

"I'm close, I'm so close." Jack breathily informed.

"Are you?? You going to bust a nut, for me??" I asked, my hand speeding up.

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed.

I bit my lip harder, waiting for the moment he'd scream my name, to send me over the edge. 

"N-No, I-I can't!" He shouted.

Jack's breathing became erratic, like he was trying his damnedest to hold back the inevitable.

"What, why!?"

"I need you, I need you! I need you Merk. I need you to finish this." He moaned.

"Do you?? You want me to make you cum??" I questioned.

"Fuck yea! I really want you to." Jack informed.

I took a breath to calm myself, "So, you're just going to torture yourself??"

"I-I'm sure I can wait."

I grinned, "Guess I can too. You want to make sure you have everything packed, while I try and get some sleep??"

"Mhm, sure. I'll see you soon, real soon." Said Jack, still breathing heavy, "Love you, Merk."

"Love you too, babe. Hey, can you, can you stay on the phone with me for a little, while I go to sleep?? Then you can get off and pack." I questioned, ready for him to laugh at me.

"Heh, of course babe. I'd love to. Night."

"Night."

I had a smile on my face as I sat my phone beside me. I fell asleep feeling like Jack was really next to me.

13 more hours until I get to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking all around the crowds of people rushing past me. It's never too hard to find a pop of bright green in a crowd.

And of course I was right. As I scanned the groups of people, it didn't take too long for my eyes to be locked onto a tuff of green, probably searching for a mane of red.

"Jack!" I called out, walking over to him.

At the sound of my voice he whipped around with a smile on his face, that melted my heart.

God, I've missed him!

"Merk!" He excitedly greeted, dropping a bag to hug me with one of his arms, as I wrapped both of mine around him tightly, "Hope you weren't waiting for me flight for too long."

"Nah, it wasn't long. Good to see you. How was it??" I asked as I picked up his bag.

"Not too bad. Not much turbulence, slept a good bit of the way too. Glad to finally be here, though." He replied.

"Yea, glad you're here too."

We walked out of the airport and to my car, loading his luggage into it. 

When both of us were situated, I went to start the car up.

"Uh, Merk??" Jack called out.

I turned to him, "Yea, you ok??"

He shook his head no.

"What's wrong, you forget something??" I asked, a look of concern clearly washing over my face, "We can go back in."

Jack turned to me and leaned over to the drivers seat.

"You feeling sic-"

Before I could finish my question, Jack was grabbing my face and pulling me to his. Without hesitation, our lips were crashing together. I was surprised, but eventually closed my eyes, relaxing into the sudden kiss. This was the first time we've kissed while both of us had glasses on, so it was a little awkward at first, but we tilted our heads accordingly to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, he pulled away from me, staring into my eyes with those deep blue orbs.

"I missed you so much." He said with a smile.

"Heh, I missed you too."

I leaned back in, capturing his lips in a loving kiss once more.

When we pulled away again, I rubbed our noses together, a huge smile on my face.

"Come on, lets get you home." I said, kissing his nose, "Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone??"

"Mhm, Ryan and Matt wanted to spend your first day with you, I think they're just going to take their girlfriends out tomorrow." I informed.

"Oh, that was nice. Was worried I wouldn't see them the whole time I was up here, heh. They didn't have to skip out on time with the girlfriends for me though." Jack reassured.

"It's ok, their girls didn't mind. You hungry??"

"Kind of, mostly sleepy though. Jacky needs a nap!" He whined.

"Sleep is for pusses! You'll stay up all night with us!" I ordered.

"No! I'll stay up for like three hours, then I'm taking my little ass to your room and passing the fuck out." Stated Jack.

"Little?? Ain't nothing little about dat booty, girl." I said in a sassy voice, snapping in a z formation.

"Mmm, whatever whatever, you know you like this big butt!" He insisted, matching my voice.

"I sure do." I agreed, biting my lip.

I glanced over at Jack, seeing a tint of pink come to his cheeks.

He chuckled, "Heh, well I'm still going to sleep!"

We continued our argument as we arrived at my house.

"Sean!" Matt yelled, rushing over to us.

Matt hugged Jack as Ryan helped me take his bags to my room.

Ryan chuckled, "Surprised you guys are back already, I was sure you'd pull over somewhere to fuck in your back seat."

"Shut up! We argued the whole way here, no fucking today." I scolded, "Or ever!"

"Haha!" Ryan loudly laughed, "Just don't break your bed, we aren't getting you another one."

"Anotha one." I said, mimicking Dj Khaled.

"Anothawon." Ryan repeated, our laughter soon making us forget the conversation we were just having.

We made our way to the living room, where Jack was talking with Matt, his girlfriend, and Ryan's girlfriend.

"So we all buddy, buddy now??" I questioned, walking over to put an arm around Jack.

"Looks like it. We're pretty starved, you cooking tonight??" Matt asked me.

"I suppose I can cook again. Maybe I'll make chicken n' dumplings sometime this week too." I replied.

"Sweet baby Jasus yes! I love your cooking!" Jack loudly exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

I smirked, "Guess I'll be cooking every day then."

Jack winked at me, "You better."

With that, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to cook. 

Sometimes I really do feel like a single father. That, or a house wife. House father?? Something like that.

When I was done cooking we all ate and watched movies. It was lots of fun. Ryan and Matt love having Jack around and their girlfriends seemed to like him a lot too.

We were hanging out for a while, until Jack started getting tired and called it a night early, before us.

"Time is it??" Matt asked yawning.

"Almost midnight. My sweet babyboy tired??" Questioned Ryan and Matt nodded.

"You coming to bed Lu??" Matt asked, looking to the black haired girl beside him.

Lu nodded in response, "Yea, I'm tired too."

We said goodnight to the couple as they headed to Matt's room.

"Yea, I think I'm going to bed too, night." I said, waving.

When I got to my room and turned the light on, I instantly started smiling.

Jack was sprawled out on my bed holding my pillow tight. He was so tired he fell asleep in his jeans and hoodie. Least he got his shoes off.

The light shinning must of irritated him, because he started to groan.

"Jack, wake up." I softly said as I sat on my bed, "You're still in your clothes and your glasses, you dumb!"

I started stroking the side of his hairy face, that wasn't buried in my pillow.

"You going to change into your pj's??" I asked, hearing him groan more.

Soon he slowly started to move and open his eyes. He stretched and sat up some, his glasses crocket.

I reached for his face and took them off for him, setting my glasses next to his on my nightstand.

"You going to take off your clothes??" I questioned, getting up and pulling off my own shirt.

Jack sat at the edge of my bed, looking like he'd fall over at any moment.

"Help... me. Hot." He groaned, looking up at me with his red tired eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I got my pants off. It was really hot in here since the air conditioner was broken, so he wouldn't need any clothes on.

I walked over to Jack and bent down to unzip his hoodie, watching him wiggle out of it and throw his shirt off. I grabbed his discarded clothes and hung them up, before helping him stand.

He stumbled a bit as he got out of his pants. I laughed as he immediately flopped back down on my bed, like that one fish thing from Pokémon.

I opened my window up to let some cool air in, then turned off the light, sitting at the edge of my bed again.

Jack was laying on his stomach, head buried in my pillow. I laid my hand on his back and ran it up and down, gently petting him. He was peacefully sleeping, or so I thought. 

I jumped some as he out stretched his arm to me.

I let out a sigh, "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

He groaned in disagreement, shaking his head. Guess he doesn't mind??

I took Jack's hand and held it for a bit, before leaning over and leaving kisses down it, until I got to his shoulder blade.

I laid in bed next to him, so I could leave kisses across his back as he relaxed into my bed.

I worked my way to his face and kissed his beard then his cheek, feeling him smile under my lips.

"Love you." Jack mumbled.

"I love you too, baby." I answered.

I leaned off of him and got him to sit up, while I brought the covers over us a little. 

Jack sat up and scooted closer to me, throwing himself over my body.

"Weren't we suppose to spoon in the airport??" He asked, his voice vibrating through my chest.

I chuckled, "My beds way comfier."

"Mm, you have a point."

Jack got comfortable as he grabbed my shoulder with one hand and wrapped his other arm under mine, as he snuggled into my chest.

I brought my arm around him and held onto him tight.

I felt him move his head and leave a kiss on my chest, before snuggling back into me.

"What are we doing tomorrow??" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can swim or something." I suggested and he nodded his head.

"Night Merkimoo." He mumbled.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Night Jackaboy. I love you."

"Love ya more."


	3. Chapter 3

I felt sunlight shine on my eyes, letting me know that not only did I open my window last night, but I kept my blinds up too.

I groaned a little as I turned my head, trying to keep the sun from hitting me. As I moved, I realized that I was being weighed down.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I smirked. Jack was still laying the way I left him last night; using me for a pillow.

I cuddled him as I ran a hand through his green hair.

"If you slobber on me, I'll kick your ass right back to Dublin." I whispered, continuing to stroke his hair.

I grinned at his light snores. Maybe I won't kick his ass, yet.

Not wanting to wake him, I laid in bed still, the only thing moving was my hand against his head. I get butterflies when I feel his breath hit my chest, or when I watch his face twitch from whatever he's dreaming about. 

It almost brings a tear to my eye, to think about just how much you can fall in love with someone. How you begin to notice every little thing about them and even admire their little quirks. 

I can't even remember when it happened, but I fell in love and now I'm laying in bed with Jack, softly stroking his head like if I put anymore pressure on him, he'd shatter. 

"I love you so much." I said, barely audibly.

I sighed. Never knew I'd need someone so badly. I love everything about you, Jack.

I smiled as I gently flipped him off of me and made sure he was comfortable, before leaving my room.

By the time I got out there, it was noon and everyone was leaving. Matt and Ryan said they wanted to take their girlfriends sight seeing and probably wouldn't be back till late.

I said bye to them and headed into the kitchen to make some late breakfast for myself and Jack, whenever he decides to get his lazy butt up.

After I was done cooking, I ate and put food in the microwave for him, before doing the dishes.

While I rinsed them, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hands rub on my abs.

"You finally up??" I questioned, putting a dish on a rack to dry, as the arms tightened their grip around me, "I was positive you'd be sleeping all day."

"Are you calling me a, lazy bones?!" Jack asked, making his voice sound like Skeletor.

"Uh... is that an Undertale reference??" I questioned.

"Yes indeed! This is the voice of the great Papyrus! The great Papyrus wishes you would of been into his game, maybe he would of been able to date and romance you!" Jack declared, leaning his forehead against the back of my head.

I chuckled as I grabbed a towel to dry my hands, then turned around to face him.

"I think I'd rather go on a date and be romanced by someone with a little more skin, and hair... blood... and a dick?? Yea, a dick." I informed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The great Papyrus is all the bone you'll ever need." He replied, his arms now tight around my waist.

I laughed as we kissed.

"I think Jack has a bone I need." I whispered, seeing his face get red.

He winked, "Maybe I'll let you get that bone, later."

Jack unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked away, letting my arms fall off of him. Playing hard to get??

I pouted a little, "Ok, play your game, you rrrrouge!" I shouted, rolling the 'R', "But just know that that conversation from the other night... er, morning, is still fresh in my mind! As I recall, you told me you needed me."

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell. All I remember is you waking me up with nonsense and me promptly telling you to call me, to shut up you." Jack replied.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him round the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, hands clapping against his cheeks, "Haha, focking stop!"

"What??" I asked confused, walking over to him.

I let out a squeak when I saw what he was looking at.

Banana was on his tiptoes wrapping his paws around Chica's neck.

"Aww! Is Banana giving you a kiss Chica peaky??" I asked, Jack and I squealing like 7 year old girls.

"Ah! It's so adorable!" He shouted.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, bringing him close to my body so I could swing him back and forth.

"You're so adorable." I said, kissing his cheek, making him laugh, "Most adorablest thing ever."

"Quit! Haha, flattery won't get you into my pants Merk!" Jack scolded.

"But it could get me close." I teased, "Come on, go eat. I'm going to go take a shower, then we can walk the dogs."

I let Jack go and he obeyed and got his food, as I went into the bathroom.

After my shower, Jack took one, then we got Lego and Chica and went outside.

We leashed the dogs and started walking down the street. I usually only walk Chica and let Ryan take care of Lego, so it felt nice to have company on the walk/run.

I took Jack around the neighborhood. It wasn't that late into the afternoon, so the sun was still high in the sky, beating down on us as we ran with the dogs.

Jack stopped to breathe, Lego wrapping the leash around his legs.

"I-I need a break, woo." He panted, trying to untangle himself from Lego.

I chuckled, "Can't keep up?? Tsk, someone's been skipping leg day."

"Haha, whatever! I just need a little break!" Jack said, taking a deep breath, "I'm good now, we can run more."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Lets just walk." I suggested with a wink.

He smirked as we laced our fingers together and walked on the sidewalk.

"It's a really beautiful day out." Said Jack, swinging our arms a little.

"Mhm, we should go swimming when we get back. After I shower, I'm really sweaty." I stated.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yea, I can tell." 

He lifted our hands up chuckling.

"Well fine! Don't hold my sweaty hand then!" I yelled.

"Heh, I'm sweaty too. Chill."

"Yea you are. And you stink."

"I do not stink! Do I??" He questioned, turning his head to sniff his pits.

"Haha, I was joking!" I laughed.

"Heh, better be."

I rubbed my thumb up an down Jack's hand as we continued to walk. When we finally made it back home and let the dogs run into the house, Jack and I headed to the bathroom.

"I'll go first." He said.

"Well fine then. I guess you are the guest. Make it quick, I feel disgusting." I informed.

"I'll take my sweet ass time."

"And I'll come in there and drag you out and throw you into the pool naked! Can be my video for the day." I joked.

Jack laughed, "Fuck you! How do you lock your bathroom door??"

"There are no locks." 

He rolled his eyes, "I'm locking the door!"

I watched him walk down the hall to the bathroom and slam the door. 

I huffed out a laugh and made my way to the living room to wait for him.

After a little while, I got bored, so I decided to mess with him, of course.

I walked to the bathroom and went to twist the nob to shake the door. I smirked knowing he was going to have a heart attack from it. 

As I twisted the knob and pushed, the door flew open.

"M-My bad." I stuttered, trying to quickly back out the bathroom.

Jack laughed, "You scared the piss out of me!"

I would of laughed too if he wasn't standing in the middle of the bathroom fully naked.

"W-Were you waiting for me??" I questioned, looking at him without blinking.

Jack's face turned pink as he looked down at his bare feet.

"No. I left the bathroom to get my clothes, then came back. That's why I'm not in the shower yet." He explained, "I mean, I thought you'd come, but I didn't think you'd barge in like that."

"I... I thought you were going to lock the door. Heh, I'll uh, just let you shower." I said, turning around to walk to the door.

Before I could reach it, Jack walked up behind me and reached his arm out to push the door shut.

I kept facing the now shut door, feeling my face heat up.

"Less you want me to stay." I mumbled, turning around.

Our eyes met and I stepped closer to him, making sure there was no room in-between us.

"I-I just needed you to wash my back."

I chuckled and pulled my shirt off, "I'd be honored to wash your back."

Jack smiled at me and turned around to turn on the shower.

I watched him bend over. He has a really nice body. Those slender hairy legs, up to his ass. Tight and plump. 

When I got my clothes off I stepped closer to him, still admiring his body. He sat up and turned around to face me, face going pink again when he realized how close I was.

I looked him up and down, admiring his hairy chest down to his abs, and lower.

"See something you like??" Jack asked, posing.

I laughed, "Maybe! Hmm, you know, you should probably get some sun."

He scoffed, "I'm freaking Irish dude, what do you except?? I'll probably get sunburn before I get tanned."

We both laughed as we got into the shower together, grabbing wash cloths.

The water felt nice and hot as it cascaded down my body. It was a tight squeeze, but Jack and I were able to both be under the water, standing somewhat side by side.

I grabbed a bottle of shower gel and squirted some on the rag I was holding, allowing Jack to step in front of me. I gently ran the soapy cloth against his back, lathering him up.

Being this close to him made me remember just how long it's been since we've been alone. Every time he came to visit, it'd be for business or there were always people around. Now, it's just me and him, and this wash cloth making his body look shiny and irresistible.

As I moved the rag up his back and over his shoulder, he leaned back some, allowing me to was his chest.

"Go slow." He whispered, enjoying being lathered.

"So you're going to pay for my water AND phone bill?? Thanks."

"Heh, your the one who said long distance calls were ok. I wasn't even going to give you my number." He stated.

"Yea, right. Like you could go a day with out talking to me." I whispered into his ear, my hand now lathering his stomach.

Jack leaned his head back onto my shoulder, a content look on his face.

"Maybe, but you can't prove that." He said, huffing out a laugh.

I now let my other hand come up and rub the soap on his chest around, causing him to gasp softly.

"You love my voice." I softly said.

"You love mine, and my accent." Said Jack, making his voice low.

I bit my lip, he was right.

"Not that much." I lied, turning towards him to leave a kiss on his neck, "I think I prefer your moans."

I began licking Jack's neck, while continuing to lather the rest of his body, sweet moans escaping his throat from time to time. 

When I was done, he stepped away and turned around to face me. I watched the water wash all the soap off his body, making his naked body glisten.

We carefully changed sides so I could get my back wet.

"Wait, your hair." Jack said, trying to reach for my head.

"It's fine, I can get it wet now." I assured, letting the water pour down on my head.

He nodded in understanding and grabbed the shower gel, turning me around.

It's only by about an inch, maybe two, but it's funny that I'm taller then him. I guess I'm just used to my friends being 6'0 and taller.

I lightly gasped as Jack nipped at my neck, while lathering my back. His movements were slow and methodical. It was relaxing and a bit arousing.

When he was finished, I let the water roll over my body as I pulled him under it with me. 

We immediately began to kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth shortly after. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck as I pinned him to the wall of the shower. He gasped and pulled away from me, probably from the cool wall.

The bathroom was hot and steamy, and it was getting hard to breath, but Jack and I kept making out.

I slowly pulled my mouth away from him, sucking his lip as I pulled away.

We both panted, lust filling out eyes.

"I'm not paying for the water bill." Breathed Jack, pushing me aside so he could get out of the shower.

I chuckled and followed him as he turned the shower off.

"Forget your clothes and just put your trunks on, I'll be waiting for you at the pool." I said, picking up my discarded clothes and making my way to the door.

"Merk??" Jack called out.

I turned around to face him, but he didn't say anything. 

"What??" I asked.

He still didn't say anything, so I walked back over to him with a smirk on my face.

"Do you want a kiss for the road??" I asked, my voice a deep whisper as I grabbed his chin.

"No, I was just going to tell you that your whitey tighties are still on the floor." Said Jack, pointing behind me.

I felt my face get hot as I quickly walked over and picked up my underwear.

"They're briefs!" I scolded, storming out the bathroom.

As I made it into the hall, I could hear Jack crackling out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, he's lucky I love him so much!


	4. Chapter 4

I had got my swim trunks on and was now out back by the pool, with Chica circling around me.

I knelt down to pet her as a pair of legs showed up in my peripheral.

I smiled as Jack got on his knees beside me to pet Chica as well.

"You going to come swim too, Chica baby?? Hmm, you going to swim with your Dads?? You want to swim with your daddies, puppy??" Asked Jack, laughing as Chica started to excitedly lick his face.

Jack pushed her away and she ran off to Lego, who was by the door.

We both stood up and looked at each other.

"What's wrong??" He asked me.

My eyes got big as I realized my face felt hot and I was just staring at him.

"Uh, just... Dads??" I questioned, clearing my throat.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, turning red, "Uh, mhm. Sorry, I don't know why I referred to both of us as her dad, I mean she's your dog so..."

"No, no she loves you! It just caught me off guard, is all." I explained.

Jack nodded his head, "I love her too. Uh, anyways, lets get into the pool. Hot as balls out here!"

I agreed and both of us jumped into the pool at the same time.

As soon as my body hit the water, I immediately regretted this. The water was freezing!

"OH SWEET TASTY NIPS! SO FOCKIN CHILLY! Heat the damn pool, Merk!" Jack scolded, making his way over to the shallow end.

I laughed, "It's already hot out, what's the point of heating the pool?? Just take the coldness like a man."

"I'd take it like a man, if my manhood didn't just instantly retreat into me!" He laughed.

"Haha, I can make it come back out." I said, making my way over to him.

"No, uh-uh! I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine." He assured.

I grinned at him as he tried to back away from me. My grin only got bigger when he hit the side of the pool, allowing me to easily rush him.

Before he could swim away, I grabbed him by his waist and squeezed him to my chest.

He laughed as I swung him around like a ragdoll.

"Jasus fockin Christ! I'm warm now! Haha, stop swinging me! I feel like jelly!" Jack screamed.

When I let him go, he immediately tackled me, both of us falling underwater.

"Titty sprinkles!" I yelled, flying up out the water, "Last time I trust you!"

Jack and I continued to attack each other and dunk one another under water. The dogs joined us and I tried on numerous occasions to get Chica to eat Jack, but she would just paddle over to him to try and lick him. While Lego kept panicking as soon as he was out of my arms.

When the dogs got out of the pool to go lay on the couch by the window, and we got tired, both of us decided to call a truce. 

We stood up, the water at our waists as we tried to catch out breaths. When I caught mine, I grabbed one of Jack's legs.

"Ahh!" He shrieked, "Don't flip me!"

"I'm not, I'm not. Put your arms around my neck." I ordered and he slowly obeyed.

I then grabbed his other leg and made him wrap them both around my waist, so I could hold him. He was heavier because of the water on him, but I was still able to lift him.

"Heh, aren't we suppose to be all the way in the water before we do this?? Easier to hold someone like that." Jack informed.

"I know, but doesn't it impress you how strong I am??" I asked, popping him up so I could hold him better.

"Nope, not really, no."

We both laughed as I leaned in to kiss him. 

I sank down into the water and let him go as he unwrapped his arms from my neck. Jack let out a content sigh while he let his body float, his legs still wrapped around my waist.

"Jack??"

"Yea."

"I missed you."

"Heh, I know babe. I missed you too."

I put my hands on his sides and drifted them up and down. Jack squirmed a little from my light touch. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him to lift him a little higher, so I could leave kisses on his stomach.

"Oh... Merk!" Jack gasped, as I ran my tongue over his abs.

When I leaned back up and let him go, Jack quickly through his arms around my neck and bombarded me with kisses.

I chuckled, "Damn, can't keep your hands off of me??"

"Not when you're all over me and licking my g-spots." He replied, kissing down my neck.

I backed up to the edge of the pool and allowed Jack to continue devouring my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

I bit my lip as he lightly nipped at my spots. I'm so glad none of my neighbors can really see into my backyard.

Jack worked his way from my neck to my lips, grabbing onto my face to deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away, my eyes were still closed, hoping he'd come back in for another kiss, but he just kissed me on my forehead instead, making me smile.

I opened my eyes and peered into his. Those beautiful cerulean diamonds shinning brighter than the sun. We searched each others eyes for what seemed like hours, talking to each other without saying a word, until he broke the silence.

"I love you, so much Merk. So fucking much." Jack stated, kissing me again.

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, lets get out of the pool. I have something to show you." I said, letting him go.

"Oh, alright."

Jack followed me out of the pool and I got towels for both of us. When we were dry, I grabbed his hand and walked him into my bedroom.

"What's up, what do you need to show me??" He asked, sitting on my bed.

I went to my dresser and got out a flat black jewelry box.

"Well, the other night when I texted you and said I couldn't stop thinking about you, this was probably part of the reason." I stated, sitting on the bed next to him, "I bought this a few days ago and was really nervous. I'm not sure if you're going to like it or not."

Jack just stared at me like I was speaking another language.

I gulped, "Uhh, i-it was a bitch trying to find one I thought you might like and I wasn't sure how big to get it so, I hope it fits."

"... Did ye go to fucking Jared or something, good God man, what is all this!?" Jack frantically questioned.

"Haha, Pandora, but close." I replied.

"A-Are, are we getting married??"

I chocked on my spit, "M-Married!? Hell no! I-I mean, not hell no, it's just, no I'm not proposing, of course, not right now. This is way to big of a box to be a ring anyways! I just wanted to get you something. You know what, here."

I took a breath and opened the box, showing him the charm bracelet I had got him.

The band was braided black leather, I thought he'd like that better than silver or gold. And it had 5 charms on it; A silver 'J' and a 'M', a heart charm studded with diamonds, a sliver shamrock, and an eyeball charm with emeralds for the pupil.

"This was also why I freaked out about your name. I had already got the J, so it would of sucked if you preferred Sean. So I'm glad you don't care."

Jack's mouth dropped open a little, "W-Why, how??"

"Heh um, I just wanted to surprise you. I know how much you like bracelets so yea." I explained, taking it out of the box, "Here, why don't you try it on."

I put the bracelet around Jack's bare wrist. Usually it would be covered with other bracelets, but he took them all off to swim. 

I watched with a smile on my face as he examined the bracelet. When he was done looking at it, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"No! Why are you crying!?" I asked, feeling my heart throb.

He sniffed and put his head in his hands, "Why would you get me this?? I didn't get you anything. It wasn't like it was our anniversary or something, I didn't need a gift. How much was this!?"

"I-I know. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you something. It didn't really cost that much." I said.

Didn't think I'd have to apologize for getting a gift. And since he's upset, I didn't want to tell him that the whole bracelet cost well over $200, that's not really important right now.

"You don't have to say sorry, I'm not mad I just, I didn't except this. It's really fockin nice! And Jasus Merk, ye even got a septic eye Sam on here, it looks badarse. I'm really surprised." Said Jack, looking at his wrist again, "Oh and fuck you, a shamrock, really??"

"Haha, it be the luck of the Irish." I said, with a bad Irish accent.

We both laughed as I cupped Jack's face.

"Thank you." He said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

I wiped his tears away with my thumbs as I replied, "You're welcome." I quickly pressed my lips onto his.

It was a short loving kiss, that gave me butterflies.

"I love you so much, Jack."

He smiled, making my thumbs rise up with the apples of his cheeks.

"You're so cute." I complimented, just making his smile grow wider.

"No, you're so cute, Merki! You sweet little shit! I'm so happy, this bracelet is boss!" He exclaimed.

"Because it was made for a boss." I said with a wink.

"Hah, come here ya doof."

Jack slid his arms up through mine, so he could grab my face and pull me in for a kiss.

I let my hands drop from his face and my arms snake around his waist. 

We both let ourselves fall back onto my bed, never breaking the kiss. We were still a little damp, so my bed was getting wet every time we moved.

When we finally broke the kiss to breathe, I began to trail kisses from his mouth to his neck, down to his chest.

Jack moaned, "H-How long will everyone be gone for??"

I chuckled as I kissed back up to his ear, "Probably for a few more hours, why??"

"B-Because.... give me your hand." He commanded.

I obeyed without hesitation, allowing him to take my hand. He moved it down to his swim trunks and my eyes grew big.

"Oh, I see. Well, feel." 

"Heh, yea. So um, you know what to do."

I shook my head, "No, no I don't think I do."

"You smart ass. You know what I want." Said Jack, pushing me off of him.

I rolled onto my back and he through his leg over my waist and mounted me. 

Immediately I put my hands on his hips, grinning at him. He leaned over, so his mouth was right on my ear.

"Mark..." He growled lowly, voice sending shivers down my spine, "You, know."

"Mhm, I do, but I just want to hear you say it." I informed, my hands now traveling to his ass.

He scoffed, "I told you I needed you, didn't I??"

I smiled, "Mhm, and I promised to fuck you, didn't I??"

"Then do it." Jack insisted, "Will ye fuck me now, Merk??"

Chills ran through my body as I nodded my head yes, while pulling Jack down to my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're coming from Deviantart or Wattpad, look for the dotted line to see where to start reading! Enjoy everyone ;)

I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, our tongues touching before our lips could even make full contact. 

My hands kept traveling up and down his beautiful body, from his neck, down his back, to his ass, and everywhere else in-between as we made out. 

I breathed through my nose, not wanting to break the kiss for something insignificant, like catching my breath. His tongue dove into my mouth, searching, exploring, wrestling, stealing my every breath away. Our bodies were damp and cool from the pool, but quickly warmed up with every kiss and touch.

Finally, we broke away from each other. I pushed Jack off of me and he rolled onto his back. I stood up from the bed, to get a better look at him; body already becoming sweaty, face red as a tomato, green hair a frizzy mess. I bit my lip, he looked so good.

Since the sun was just lowering, we could still see each other perfectly with my lights out. And I could see he was looking at my body too. I smirked and slowly started to take off my swim trunks. It was a little hard to get them down my body, since they were still wet, but when they came off, Jack's ears turned the same color as his face.

"You like what you see??" I questioned.

"No, I've seen better." Jack replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Always so sassy."

"I learned it from you." He chuckled, sitting up.

I watched as he wiggled out of his trunks as well and tossed them to the floor, letting me see just how excited he was. 

I bent over to capture his lips in a passionate kiss again. Our tongues massaged each others, as his hands traveled up and down my bare legs.

When I pulled away from him, Jack started leaving kisses up and down my stomach without hesitation. 

I gasped and ran my hands through his hair as he left the softest kisses on the scar on my stomach, like he could heal it. I was becoming so erect from his light kisses, it was getting a little harder for him to ignore it, since it was almost poking him in the face.

"Ah! You giant suck! Don't poke me eye out!" Jack scolded, leaning away from me.

"It's not my fault!" I laughed, wiggling my junk in his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said, grabbing my hips to stop me from moving.

We both laughed as he traveled his hand up my inner thigh.

"You know, it's been a while." He stated.

I nodded my head, "Mhm, long while. You want to make up for it??"

He smirked and wrapped his hand around my hard on.

"What do ye want me to do, Merk??" Jack asked, looking up at me.

"You know what I want you to do." I replied.

"Nope, I don't think so. I think I need to hear you say it." He mocked.

I scoffed, "That's only sexy when I say it."

"Haha, I wouldn't joke around with me when I have your dick in my hand." Jack said, tightening his grip.

I bit my lip and hissed, "I-I want you to, suck a cack!"

He giggled, "Ok, then I'll just wait for Ryan or Matt to get home, since you said A cack."

I rolled my eyes, "You mother humper, mine, suck mine. You happy, now??"

Jack smirked and nodded his head yes, letting go of my member. He began to kiss up my legs and torso again, trying to stall the inevitable.

I closed my eyes and licked my lips, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"You ready??" He questioned, now leaving kisses up my shaft.

"I dreamt of you doing this the other night, of course I'm ready." I replied, both of us chuckling.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's tongue slowly darted out of his mouth and began to lick the tip of my dick. I moaned when he took me into his mouth and started to suck.

I looked down at him, to see he was looking up at me. While his lips were tightly around my member and his head was bobbing back and forth, he never broke eye contact.

"You're so fucking hot." I mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

I gripped onto his tuff of green and rocked my hips, feeling my hard on hit the back of his throat, making him gag some. 

His eyes teared up with every thrust I made into his warm wet mouth. I moaned, feeling his teeth lightly graze me and his tongue run along the underside of my member.

When I pulled out of his mouth, I didn't give him a chance to catch his breath, before I was pushing him back on the bed and sitting down beside him to kiss his lips.

Jack pushed me away, breathing heavily.

"Give.... give me a chance to breathe! Fockin hell!" He panted.

I chuckled, "Sorry, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Yea, I know I'm sexy, but jeez! You trying to kill me??" He asked, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Maybe." I replied, diving back into his lips.

I began to kiss from his lips to his neck, licking and nipping at it.

"If you kill me, we're never having sex again." Jack said, moaning as I sucked his sweetspot.

"Really?? I wouldn't mind making love to your ghost." I teased, hearing him grumble in response as I kept moving down his neck.

I hovered over his body and let my lips drift down to his hard pink nipples. I circled my tongue around one, hearing a light moan escape his mouth. I put the hard bud into my mouth sucking and licking it. I kissed across his hairy chest to his other nipple, slowly lapping it.

I kept sucking on the tiny bud, while rubbing and lightly twisting the other. Jack's fingers were tangled in my red locks as I gently pulled his sensitive nipples with my teeth. 

Taking my time, I went down his chest, kissing every part of his body I could, until I was forced to get on my knees in front of him.

Jack sat up and bit his lip as I began to cup and massage his balls. The whimpers that poured from his mouth made me even more excited, and pushed me to try and elicit more. 

I started to run my tongue along a vein on his member and nip at his head, listening to his low moans and whimpers. Jack finally grabbed the back of my head and forced his dick into my mouth.

I gladly sucked it, not hesitating to deepthroat his thick member. I bobbed my head and circled my tongue around his tip and his length.

As my mouth was busy, I got an idea.

I pulled away from him and got up to go to my dresser drawer. It didn't take me long to find just what I was looking for. I went back to him and got back on my knees, with a bottle of lube in my hands.

Before he could ask questions, I was making Jack lay on his back with his feet up on the bed.

Squirting lube onto my fingers and finding his entrance, I massaged it before entering a finger inside him. He gasped and began to moan loudly as I started sucking his member again.

"S-Shit, Merk! Y-Yes!" Jack groaned, squirming as I added another finger inside him, my lips still tight around his shaft.

I kept fingering him while I took his hard on down my throat, the best that I could. I pushed my middle finger deep inside him, as I sucked on his head. His body twitched and shook a little, telling me I was hitting the right spot. 

I scissored my fingers inside of him, still bobbing my head, until it became too much for him and he had to push me away.

I stood up from the floor and watched his body slowly stop shaking. I smirked when he looked up at me, his eyes full of lust and expectation. When he caught his breath, Jack handed me the lube bottle I had set on the bed. 

I took the hint and began to coat my member with the thick liquid, my arousal only heightening as Jack watched me jerk myself off.

Without even caring about trying to properly position ourselves on the bed, I grabbed onto his legs and dragged him to the edge of the bed more. He's so flexible that whatever I do to his legs, doesn't even effect him.

His body was halfway off the bed as I hoisted his legs, so I could slip into his tight hole. We both gasped as I slowly penetrated him. 

I groaned as I pushed my way further inside him. He was so tight, I could barely stand it. I just wanted to slam my way into him, but stood still, to let him get used to the sensation of me inside him. 

"You r-ready??" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Y-Yea."

Now with his permission, I began moving back and forth, tightening the grip I had on his legs. My thrusts into him were slow and hard as I tried to push myself deeper into him.

He clawed at the bed and moaned every time I moved. Jack sounded and looked so sexy. His legs were up in the air and his face was still red. The way he bit his lip and called my name was turning me on more, making me want to be closer to him.

I wrapped his legs around my waist and bent over some.

"Wrap your arms around me." I commanded and he obeyed without hesitation.

When his arms were around my neck, I wrapped my arms around his back and lifted him up.

Jack's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as I held him tight, my member slipping into him more.

"M-Mah, ah!" He breathed, unable to speak.

"Aren't you impressed by how strong I am??" I asked, smirking at him.

He nodded yes as I began bouncing him up and down on my dick. I squeezed him even tighter, kissing him sloppily as we both moaned. 

Jack wasn't heavy, but trying to hold him up while bouncing him, accompanied by the sensation of feeling myself stretch out his narrow hole, was making my knees buckle.

"D-Don't drop m-me." Said Jack, gripping me for dear life.

"I won't baby. I got you." I assured, bouncing him more.

Fuck, he's so tight! My legs were wobbling and my knees were starting to burn the more I humped him. As it got unbearable, I held him close while walking to the bed, gently laying him back on it. 

I watched him catch his breath as we both slowly made our way to the top of the bed, kissing every step of the way.

Without a second thought I was spreading his legs and positioning myself again, to thrust into Jack completely.

His arms wrapped around me tight as he began to holler and moan. 

I buried myself into him, trying to make him scream louder, if that was even possible. We're both naturally loud, so our combined moans were enough to fill my room, and probably the whole house.

"Merk, there! Oh shit! Right there!" Jack yelled, legs now wrapping around my waist.

"Here??" I questioned, sliding in and out of him side ways.

He frantically nodded his head, biting his lip so hard, I was sure he was going to draw blood.

I slammed into him, hearing our skin slap together with a beautiful rhythm. 

"Fuck, Jack!" I groaned, feeling him tighten around my member every time it would come into contact with the sensitive ball of nerves inside him, "Gonna, cum!"

I gritted my teeth as I felt a pressure build up in my stomach. I tried to suppress it, not wanting this moment to end yet.

"P-please, don't s-stop!!! Harder!" Jack commanded.

I hissed as I started pounding into his prostate harder, feeling the bed move with us and hearing my headboard hit the wall with force.

His nails dug into my back as my hand found his member, that was getting harder every time I drove myself into him. I started stroking, going faster every time he called out.

My breathing was erratic along with my humps. It was getting harder to hold back my climax, and soon I had to release inside him.

"Babe!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto my face as I filled him up, "Aww, fuck."

"You feel so good!" I gasped, continuing to hump him, ignoring how my body would twitch from my orgasm.

I kept going until he was spewing hot cum all over his torso. 

Slowly, I pulled out of him, collapsing beside him in a sweaty heap. I rolled over onto my back, feeling my chest tighten as my lungs tried their best to fill with air.

"I... I can't feel me body." Jack breathed, rolling into my arms.

I smirked, "Good."

I held onto him as we both caught our breaths. When I could breathe again, I turned to him and lovingly left a kiss on his lips.

He got comfortable and laid his head on my arm, his hand gently resting on my chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, I'd fuck you anytime." I chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that! I mean, for the bracelet!" He said, shoving his wrist in my face.

"Hah, I know, I know. You're welcome." 

I grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand, holding him tighter. 

"You want to just take a nap for a minute?? I don't think I can move." I stated.

Jack snuggled into me more and nodded his head, "Sounds good."

"Good like this D you just got!"

"GOODNIGHT MERK!"

I laughed as Jack tried to hit me. Since he was still weak, the slap across my face was lighter than a love tap, only making me laugh more.

"Heh, night."

I closed my eyes, feeling Jack softly rub circles into my chest. 

I yawned, "Love you baby."

I wasn't sure if he said anything back, the slow movements on my chest were so soothing, I was loosing consciousness. I cuddled his naked body closer to mine and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my bed shaking, which isn't too much to worry about. I mean, it's California, probably an earthquake.

The shaking started to get more violent.

"Earthquake!" I groggily exclaimed, popping up.

"No! Not an earthquake! You were crushing me." Jack responded.

I laughed and looked at him trying to sit up. 

I guess we slept the whole night and somehow, I had rolled on top of him. 

I threw my arms around his neck, making him fall backwards so I could pin him to my bed.

"I'm sorry for crushing you baby, but you're so comfy." I said, kissing his face, "I just want to snuggle you all day."

"Haha, stop! Ugh, morning breath man." He said, pushing me off.

I chuckled and kissed his lips.

"But I just can't stop. Markimoo needs loving." I stated, lunging back at him.

He flipped me off of him as I latched onto his neck, pulling him on top of me.

I smiled as he looked down at me, leaning over to kiss my nose.

"Ye dumby." Chuckled Jack, allowing me to pull him down for another kiss, "What are we doing today??"

"Well, if you're not too tired and, can walk, I think we're going to the beach." I replied.

"If I can't walk, you're carrying me everywhere." 

"I think I carried you enough yesterday." 

Jack's face turned pink as he backed away from me.

"Well, you can do it again then! Where's me clothes, I'm going to take a shower." He said, slowly getting out of bed.

I followed him and we both got dressed.

After we took a shower, separately, we ate breakfast with Ryan, Matt, and their girlfriends.

"You guys have fun??" I asked.

"Yea, we didn't get back till late. Pretty sure you two were sleep." Ryan answered, "Did you guys have fun."

Ryan winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"We just chilled inside, went swimming and stuff." I said.

"Were you boys fondling each others fuck whistles??" Questioned Matt, making everyone laugh.

"Anyways, Merk said we're going to the beach today??" Jack asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Mhm, the girls wanted to go and we thought it'd be nice to go as a group." Said Ryan.

We all agreed and got ready to go to the beach.

It wasn't too far away, and didn't take us long to get there. Luckily it wasn't packed, so we could traverse around without getting recognized.

We ran around some, trying to pick Matt up to toss him into the water, his shrieks making everyone think we were murdering him. We built a sand castle, destroyed each others, and just hung out.

After a long while, Jack and I decided to break off from the group to walk around. We found ourselves under the pier.

The sky looked beautiful, there were big white clouds everywhere and the sky was as blue as Jack's eyes. The thought made me turn and look at him.

"W-What??" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"Nothing, just thinking about how cute you are." I said, as a wave crashed against the support beams of the wooden pier.

"Heh, so you're thinking about corny stuff??" Jack questioned.

"I guess so, hah." 

I grabbed Jack's hand and we stood there in silence for a little while, watching the water.

"We should live together." He mumbled.

I visibly jumped as I looked at him.

"Uhh, sure??"

"I know, it's sudden but, I don't know, I love it here. I love you, Merk." Jack informed, peering into my eyes.

I was speechless, trying my hardest to push out words.

"Uh, um, ok! I mean, I'd love for you to move in but, that'd be kind of hard. There's so much to go through, unless you try and get a work visa or something or-"

"I know, you don't have to think about it. It's enough knowing you'd actually want me to." He said, looking back out at the ocean.

My heart started racing and I held his hand tighter.

"When I said I needed you, you ever think I meant more than just physically??" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Of course, but at the time you know which head I was thinking with."

"Haha, I know."

"You know I'd do anything to be with you, even move to Ireland." 

He smiled, "Yea, I know you would."

"Juuust wouldn't share my subscribers with you." I teased.

"Whatever! Last time I propose to you!" He retorted.

"Haha, if they only knew we were dating when you did that." I laughed.

"Pffft! Everyone would go crazy. Even Wade and Bob did!" 

"I know, heh. Damn, we've been through a lot together, haven't we??" I asked, looking at him.

"Hell yea! And last night was something new too." He said, looking like he was trying to hold his blush back.

"It was fun." I said with a grin, "Wouldn't mind doing it again tonight."

"Everyone's home!" He yelled.

I chuckled, "Who said we'd be loud... or inside." 

"What, ye going to have my little arse in the pool??" Jack asked, then his eyes got big in realization, "Oh, OH! You're a dirty one Mr. Merki."

"And that's just the way you like me." I said with a wink, pulling him into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around his waist while his snaked around my neck, letting me catch a glimpse of the leather charm bracelet I had gave him yesterday. I smiled as we lovingly kissed.

"Heh, I love you babe." I said as he kissed me again.

"I love you too." 

I held Jack close as we looked back out at the ocean and the setting sun. Can't believe we spent the whole day here.

I left a kiss on his forehead as we hugged each other tight. 

I find myself thinking about it again; I never knew I could love someone this much. And I defiantly didn't know I'd need someone in my life, this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a whole lot of hits and kudos on this, thank you soo much I really appreciate it :D Have a great day, afternoon, evening, or whatever timezone you are in stay safe and hopefully you'll come back and read my next story ^.^


End file.
